Death Note Remix
by NightxShadow
Summary: A new way that Death Note could go if Ryuzacki was not as smart as he was.


**Declaimer: This is a story written by my friend Yield about Death Note that neither her nor I own.**

**Death Note Remix**

He reached in his pocket for his passport. The moment he dreaded has arrived. The security man grinned and moved forward. "Nice to see you again Ryuzacki it's been a year since I've seen you last"

"Raye nice to see you too but I have to go help the Japanese police to catch this mass murder who go by the name of Kira. Goodbye Raye." Raye and I used to work with each other when he was still part of the FBI unfortunately through no one is supposed to know where I am at all. I guess I will have to deal with it because I'm already three days late for my meeting with the task force in Japan. I boarded the airplane and found my seat. I was in the third row I was a little early so I pulled out my laptop and tried to find any information to help me catch this wacko. He doesn't need to be there when he kills his victims, most of them die of a heart attack and all the victims are criminals from Japan. Usually I would be able to solve this all from my laptop but this is something I have never heard of before. All my thoughts were jumbled up in a mess maybe I should sleep on it.

The next morning it was raining in Japan and I didn't sleep at all he kills only criminals what is his ambition I don't understand on what he is trying to gain by this.

I entered the

Kanto rejoin police station and met the chief of police Sochiro and the rest of the task force. They were very kind but they didn't give me any new information. To figure out where the murder is in Japan I decided to test his abilities. I got a criminal that is supposed to die today and act likes me to see his reaction. I finally got everything I needed and shot it on television and just as I suspected the criminal died but we only showed the people in the Kanto rejoin. I had a really insane idea to the killer. "So you can't kill me I wonder why you had no problem killing that criminal you saw." So whoever it is lives in Kanto that's great one step to cracking this case wide open. Later that evening I met up with the task force. "So Ryuzacki you figured out where he is… "Yes but I also did some work tracing history from the main computer and I think the murderer has excess to police information. But there is no trace that he hacked into the police system so unfortunately it must be one of your relatives." That night I called the FBI to track the task force families as well to set up cameras in their homes I couldn't make the police themselves watch their families they would be too emotional and couldn't let that get in the way of solving this case. One week later…the FBI agents were very helpful to my investigations Yabu Takuda, Sachiko Huninozuka and Raito Yagmai the chief's son I think that out of all of them Raito is the killer. He talks to himself, an A student at Ouran his high school, and he spends a lot of time alone in his room. I'll investigate Raito first. I had to follow Raito I didn't want him to know my real name I have a feeling somehow that it's connected to the murders so I went by a new alias if I was forced to interact with him in any way which I hope doesn't happen till he is in chains. Unfortunately watching from afar wouldn't be as useful as talking to him in person but as data went this was by far safer well… at least for now it would.

At Raito School Ouran I collected a lot of valuable information. He is extremely intelligent but isn't very sociable and has a bone to pick with his history teacher Tamaki Souh. Late in the evening on Raito way home from school he saw me, my cover had been blown. He shouted "who are you… what do you what!" There was nothing left for me to do there was only two ways out of it talking to Raito which would be like stepping into the eye of a hurricane or running away. Raito pulled out a notebook and stared writing I was in serious pain I could feel my body my chest ached I was having a heart attack. I knew this would be the way it would end but was I ready for it.


End file.
